


Il Dolore Del Risveglio

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Nico is thirsty okay?, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché nei sogni entriamo in un mondo che è interamente nostro. [Albus Silente; Harry Potter e il Prigioniero di Azkaban]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Dolore Del Risveglio

**Author's Note:**

> Io non credo di essere mai riuscito a mettermi seduto e obbligarmi a scrivere così tanto in una botta sola. Perché questa fic è stata partorita in una giornata, e mi sono alzato dal pc solo per mangiare (infatti ho l'adhd che mi sta distruggendo) (ma per il cowt questo e altro).   
> Comunque, boh, sono imbarazzato e orgoglioso al contempo. Sto scrivendo come un dannato e OH GODS WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! Non fatelo smettere.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace  
**_Rating_** : NC17  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 4658  
**_Avvisi_** : Lemon, PWP, Threesome, Doppia Penetrazione,  
**_Genere_** : Romantico, Triste, Erotico,  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Io non credo di essere mai riuscito a mettermi seduto e obbligarmi a scrivere così tanto in una botta sola. Perché questa fic è stata partorita in una giornata, e mi sono alzato dal pc solo per mangiare (infatti ho l'adhd che mi sta distruggendo) (ma per il cowt questo e altro).  
Comunque, boh, sono imbarazzato e orgoglioso al contempo. Sto scrivendo come un dannato e _OH GODS WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING_?! Non fatelo smettere.  
**_QUESTA FIC PARTECIPA AL COWT6 E AL PORNFEST9._**  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : Perché nei sogni entriamo in un mondo che è interamente nostro. [Albus Silente; Harry Potter e il Prigioniero di Azkaban]

**_ IL DOLORE DEL RISVEGLIO _ **

Le lenzuola sotto al suo corpo nudo sono morbide, come le onde del mare, e accolgono la sua figura allo stesso modo. La sua pelle viene coccolata dalla seta al tatto pregiata, che scivola su di lui come un amante. Nico si sente il corpo leggero, quasi senza peso, e sobbalza un poco quando sente una mano unirsi alla carezza rispettosa delle lenzuola.  
Vorrebbe spalancare gli occhi ma nonostante senta di averli chiusi, le palpebre che tremano un poco, riesce a guardare quella mano risalire il suo sterno e posarsi lieve sul suo viso. Sono dita appena sottili, delicate, che sanno toccarlo con riverenza e dolcezza, mani che brillano un poco nel buio del luogo nel quale si trova.  
Nico si sente tremare, da capo a piedi, e stringe le labbra le une contro le altre poco prima che un'altra mano entri nel suo campo visivo, accarezzandogli questa volta proprio quelle labbra che lui sta torturando per la sorpresa e la confusione. Sono dita diverse dalle prime, ugualmente rispettose anche se meno delicate, un poco più ruvide, più spesse, forti, decise.  
Due diverse persone si stanno prendendo cura di lui e Nico non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo. Qualcosa gli dice che la soluzione è talmente semplice che sarebbe stupido non arrivarci ma allo stesso tempo un'altra parte di lui gli sussurra di smettere di pensare, di lasciarsi andare, che se davvero tutto questo non è destinato a durare tanto vale gettarsi nelle sensazioni che sta provando e che, lo sa, gli è concesso sperimentare solo così.  
Le mani più piccole sono ora al suo stomaco, intente ad accarezzare i suoi fianchi un poco sporgenti, le ossa che sembrano voler scappare dal suo corpo. Nico non si piace, ogni volta che si guarda trova qualcosa di nuovo che potrebbe essere diverso, che _dovrebbe_ essere diverso, e trema un poco, a disagio, cercando di sottrarsi al tocco così gentile di quelle dita che, però, lo stringono appena, senza far male, ma come a sussurrargli di non preoccuparsi.  
" _Sei bellissimo, Nico_ ," sembrano dire quelle mani, " _Ti prego permettimi di mostrartelo_ ".  
Il figlio di Ade sente forte l'istinto di scappare, lontano, come ha sempre fatto difronte a situazioni che per un motivo o per un altro lo facevano sentire a disagio; eppure quelle mani, ancora sul proprio bacino, lo accarezzano con un tale amore da fargli tremare qualcosa dentro il petto.  
Qualcosa di simile al " _Non me lo merito_ ".  
In quello stesso momento ci sono le altre dita, quelle forti e appena irrigidite dai calli, forse per l'uso di armi da guerra, che gli accarezzano ogni angolo del viso, dalle labbra strette in una linea sottile agli zigomi appena sporgenti, dalle palpebre ancora tremanti fino a perdersi in quel mare irrequieto che sono i suoi capelli, sentendoli scivolare sotto i polpastrelli.  
Anche queste mani si muovono con reverenza, con un profondo rispetto che risuona disarmonico dentro di lui, lo toccano con la paura di fargli male ma danzano come elettricità sulla sua epidermide, scaricando pennellate di istintivo erotismo nei suoi muscoli così come un fulmine scarica la propria potenza sulla terra.  
La propria cassa toracica pare vittima di un terremoto, la pietra di se stesso che si spezza contro la morbida dolcezza di quei tocchi, tanto simili quanto sono diverse le mani che glieli donano, e Nico non può fare a meno di provare un sentimento simile alla paura, di quella che ti attanaglia lo stomaco quando desideri che qualcosa duri per sempre e che invece smetta allo stesso tempo. Si sente sopraffatto, coccolato in un modo che stride contro le proprie ossa ma produce un suono che ascolterebbe per ore; coccolato come se fosse desiderato, come se fosse voluto, voluto per davvero, e bramato e sognato e cercato per giorni, mesi, anni, in ogni luogo della terra, una ricerca sofferta ma spinta dal semplice quanto disarmante bisogno di averlo, di tenerlo stretto, di donargli ciò che non ha mai avuto.  
Si sente intrappolato in quella dolce e piacevole gabbia che sono le loro mani ma quando percepisce un paio di labbra posarsi sulla sua guancia comprende di come quello sia solo il principio, la paura che aumenta nel suo stomaco. Una bocca accarezza il suo viso seguendo quelle stesse linee che sono state tracciate dalle mani forti e elettriche, avvicinandosi quasi a baciarlo per poi risalire alla sua tempia e ai suoi occhi, vezzeggiando quello stesso viso che Nico ha cercato di nascondere così tante volte fra le ombre di se stesso.  
Un altro paio di labbra si posano sull'osso del suo bacino e le sue labbra si schiudono appena, l'aria che spinge contro le corde vocali e le fa vibrare di un pacato gemito.  
La bocca sul suo viso si muove quasi avesse fame e Nico fosse un pasto succulento e sostanzioso, spostandosi disordinata dalla fronte al mento, dagli zigomi al collo, per poi tornare agli occhi e catturargli il lobo dell'orecchio facendolo fremere. Quella sul suo stomaco, invece, si sposta sulla sua pelle come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, con la calma del sole che solca il cielo, lasciando al suo passaggio la sensazione che ogni male sia stato drenato via dal suo corpo, lasciandolo incapace di provare qualsivoglia tipo di dolore.  
Le mani sono ancora al suo bacino e fra i suoi capelli, mentre le labbra affamate si chiudono sulla pelle del suo collo mentre quelle pazienti si concentrano su una lunga cicatrice che percorre il fianco di Nico. Non ricorda bene quando l'ha ricevuta, in quale delle tante battaglie che ha affrontato (contro altri o contro se stesso), ma il modo in cui quella bocca dimostra amore per quella sua imperfezione gli riverbera nella cassa toracica in un dolce dolore che spinge la commozione lungo la sua gola.  
Inspira tremolante, lasciando loro la libertà di accarezzare ogni suo angolo, di baciare ogni sua imperfezione, di riempirlo della dolce tristezza che vedere il proprio buio venir amato gli fa nascere dentro. Il desiderio di scappare è ancora presente dentro di lui, forte di anni di paura e odio, ma viene fortemente mitigato dall'estranea dolcezza che Nico sta ricevendo in quel momento.  
Da qualche parte, nella sua mente, il figlio di Ade ha già riconosciuto le mani e le bocche che lo stanno toccando, ma il forte pudore gli impedisce di ammetterlo anche solo a se stesso. Perché non dovrebbe immaginarsi in quella situazione, perché non è corretto nei loro confronti; perché Jason è fidanzato e Will solo un amico.  
Ma il figlio di Giove continua ad accarezzare i suoi capelli con elettrica dolcezza, la sua bocca affamata della pelle di Nico, mentre il figlio di Apollo si muove su ogni sua cicatrice come se si trattassero di ferite ancora aperte e lui cercasse di riempire il vuoto di quegli squarci con baci e carezze. Si sente più pesante, più vivo, corporeo, e i loro tocchi sono delicati pesi che lo mantengono alla realtà; o, quantomeno, quella che sta vivendo in quel momento.  
« Sei così bello, Nico. »  
La voce brillante e calda di Will gli arriva alle orecchie quasi all'improvviso, come se le parole si fossero attaccate le une alle altre e gli fossero giunte tutte in una volta sola. Sussulta e istintivamente cerca di sottrarsi ai loro tocchi, non tanto perché non li desideri -dei, lo vuole, vuole essere toccato, vuole essere _amato_!- ma perché sentire la sua voce rende tutto più reale, dona un viso a quelle mani; gli dona un volto, una storia, un nome, una corposità e una personalità.  
Si aspetta che anche Jason dica qualcosa ma questo non accade. Invece è sempre Will a continuare a parlare, le labbra che scivolano come pattinatori sulla sua pelle martoriata.  
« Dal primo momento in cui hai messo piede al Campo hai catturato la mia attenzione. Eri così piccolo, solo, volevo così tanto starti vicino, aiutarti, esserti amico. »  
Nico si morde il labbro alle sue parole, mentre la sua bocca si ferma al proprio inguine e si chiude sulla pelle sensibile, succhiando un poco. Inarca la schiena, le dita di Jason che invitano le sue labbra ad aprirsi, i denti a smettere di torturarle, permettendo ai suoi ansiti di scivolargli via dalla gola e alla sua lingua di assaggiare i polpastrelli appena salati.  
« Non ti fare del male. » mormora il figlio di Giove, al suo orecchio, la voce bassa e piena, come un rombo di temporale, « È terribile vedere il modo in cui ti punisci per qualcosa di naturale. » continua, dolce come la pioggia d'estate.  
« Straziante. » aggiunge Will, il fiato caldo contro la pelle umida di Nico che gli inietta brividi e fremiti nei muscoli, riscaldandogli le ossa, « Semplicemente insopportabile. » conclude, il suo viso che prende forma davanti ai lui.  
E come fumo che prende corpo Nico ammira la linea del suo viso, dal mento alla mascella, spandersi poi ai suoi capelli lasciati un po' lunghi e piegati in ricci sbarazzini, gli occhi azzurri macchiati da striature dorate come sole che filtra da una finestra. Vorrebbe smettere di guardarlo, voltare il capo altrove, chiudere gli occhi e interrompere quella visione, ma non può. Si sente catturato dal viso rilassato di Will, la pelle che pare produrre luce, ed è un cliché talmente stupido che quasi si metterebbe a ridere di se stesso. Ma la sua pelle scurita dalle giornate passate a giocare sotto al sole, baciato dai raggi, è un paragone di come Will non sia mai scappato dalla propria gioia ma al contrario se ne sia beato fino all'ultima goccia ed è dolorosamente stupendo il modo in cui i suoi occhi lo ammirano come si farebbe con un opera d'arte.  
" _Smettila_ ," vorrebbe dirgli, urlando e allontanandolo, " _smettila di farmi sentire desiderato_."  
Ma i suoi occhi caldi gli sussurrano che non c'è niente di cui avere paura, il suo sorriso morbido gli assicura che non c'è niente di sbagliato nel permettere a se stesso di abbandonarsi a sensazioni cercate e bramate e le sue mani gli sussurrano, in una giocosa minaccia, che lo aiuterà a combattere il suo desiderio di scappare trattenendolo con dolcezza.  
Nico getta la testa all'indietro, sopprimendo un gemito che si incastra fra le sue corde vocali, il desiderio e la frustrazione impegnati a riverberare in quel suono, e sobbalza quando le labbra di Jason si posano sulla pelle del suo collo, vicino al suo pomo d'Adamo, per poi sposarsi più lateralmente e iniziare anche loro a succhiare piano, permettendo al figlio di Ade di scoprire come il proprio collo sia estremamente sensibile al tatto.  
Nico spinge le ginocchia le une contro le altre, cercando di inarcare a schiena e alzare istintivamente il bacino, le sensazioni di piacere che gli esplodono sui nervi come corrente elettrica, e quando Jason termina lo guarda dall'alto, anche il suo viso che si materializza pezzo per pezzo. Il suo volto è appena più massiccio, la mascella più definita e gli zigomi meno pronunciati, e sebbene gli occhi siano azzurri come quelli di Will i suoi non hanno nessuna traccia di oro, ma al contrario sono scuriti dalla grigia corposità di nubi temporalesche pronte a rilasciare il loro impeto su di lui.  
Nico si trova a tremare a quella visione perché nonostante gli occhi di Jason siano piacevolmente minacciosi il suo sguardo è pacato, il viso che gli dona sicurezza e decisa tenerezza. Nella sua memoria risuonano parole che si sono scambiati, mischiate e fuse, frasi spezzate che parlano di fiducia reciproca, e le labbra di Nico si chiudono sulle dita del figlio di Giove, deglutendo imbarazzo e desiderio.  
Lo vede sorridergli incoraggiante, accarezzando i suoi capelli, mentre la bocca di Will si muove sul suo bacino e lascia una scia di segni che si mischiano alle cicatrici e ai numerosi nei che macchiano la sua pelle. Nico apre le labbra, ad ogni succhiotto, le dita di Jason che scivolano sulla sua lingua, mentre i propri occhi vengono coccolati e rassicurati da quelli del figlio di Giove. Sente la sua libido sotto attacco, la bocca di Will che sembra tenersi volutamente lontana dal punto in cui Nico ne ha più bisogno. Ma non vuole, non dovrebbe, perché mai il desiderio gli si raggruppa nel basso ventre premendo contro la sua carne? Ma quando il figlio di Apollo posa un bacio sulla pelle calda del suo membro Nico decide che non ha bisogno di una spiegazione, che nessuna risposta sarà mai abbastanza per spiegare quanto dolcemente gli riempia il petto essere il ricevente di quelle attenzioni.  
Qualcosa nella sua cassa toracica vibra più forte nel realizzare che Jason non sta facendo nulla che non sia ammirarlo, raccogliere con le dita i suoi gemiti e giocarci distrattamente, gli occhi di temporale proprio sopra ai suoi; a Nico da l'impressione che da quelle iridi possa iniziare a scorrere ricca acqua, come pioggia dopo la siccità, e che cadendo nei propri occhi possa riempire di vita la banalità dei suoi occhi castani.  
Jason gli sorride, una mano posata distrattamente sul suo petto, proprio quando la bocca di Will si chiude attorno al suo membro, entrambe le mani strette al suo bacino; Nico crede di aver urlato. Non ne è certo perché le sue orecchie non sentono altro suono che non siano quelli bagnati che provengono dal suo basso ventre, oltre al respiro regolare e profondo del figlio di Giove, ma nonostante questo il suo corpo viene colmato da sensazioni che mai avrebbe pensato di meritare. Il calore della bocca di Will lo avvolge come un abbraccio, la pelle verginalmente sensibile del proprio sesso accarezzata dalla sua lingua, i nervi che impazziscono per la stimolazione nuova e potente, affascinante e spaventosa.  
Le dita del figlio di Apollo trattengono il suo bacino mentre quelle di Jason sono ferme sul suo sterno per impedirgli di agitarsi troppo; tutto quello è una delicata costrizione che dovrebbe farlo impazzire dalla paura, che dovrebbe terrorizzarlo e infondergli sempre più bisogno di sottrarsi a quel trattamento e fuggire; invece non si è mai sentito meglio in vita propria, mai sentito tanto accettato e voluto, desiderato, ricercato, amato, e per gli dei Nico vorrebbe urlare nuovamente perché i loro movimenti e la loro pelle contro la propria è una sensazione che lo fa sentire vero, tanto reale da far male, un dolore che esplode sotto al piacere della lingua di Will sul proprio membro e degli occhi di Jason nei propri.  
Non si rende conto dei gemiti che gli esplodono sulla lingua fino a quando non sente le dita di Jason lasciare le sue labbra e il suo viso avvicinarsi per far incontrare le loro bocche, in un bacio che sa di elettricità e temporale, il profumo di pioggia che gli esplode nelle narici.  
Le mani si Nico si arpionano all'intangibile materia del lenzuolo, i piedi che tentano di fare perno sul materasso, il bacino trattenuto dalle mani di Will e il petto accarezzato da quelle di Jason. Si sente il petto riempito, la mente sopraffatta, si sente tangibile e reale; una sensazione così inusuale per lui che viaggia fra le ombre con la naturalezza di un respiro, che si nasconde fra di esse come un animale ferito che torna alla sicurezza della sua tana.  
Ma se essere vivi significa questo, a Nico non dispiace così tanto rimanere fra gli esseri viventi e smettere di nascondersi fra i morti.  
Le mani di Will vagano un poco sulla pelle del suo stomaco, accarezzando le ossa del suo bacino, scendendo poi alle sue cosce e arpionandole come se avesse paura di perderlo. Quel gesto esplode nelle ossa di Nico con un retrogusto di sofferenza, una pennellata rossa nel buio di se stesso.  
« Permettici di amarti, Nico. » sussurra il figlio di Apollo, lasciando andare il suo membro e soffiandovi le sue calde parole contro, « Permettici di soddisfare la tua fame e la tua sete, di alleviare il tuo dolore e colmare il tuo vuoto. » lo supplica, la voce sofferente, e quando Nico sposta il viso per guardarlo i suoi occhi sono più scuri, il dorato raggio di sole un poco spento. Il figlio di Ade ansima appena, sentendosi tremare, mentre le labbra di Jason si avvicinano al suo orecchio, posandovi un lieve bacio prima di parlare a sua volta.  
« Non faremmo niente senza che tu lo voglia. Sei al sicuro, fidati di noi. »  
Il silenzio prende lentamente il posto della loro voce, l'unico suono nelle orecchie di Nico il proprio respiro affannato e il proprio battito cardiaco, il cuore che pare voglia scappare dalla sua gabbia e correre lontano alla disperata ricerca di un luogo dove possa sentirsi tranquillo nel desiderare quelle parole e quei gesti.  
Entrambi lo guardano senza muoversi, quasi il tempo si fosse fermato, e Nico capisce che stanno aspettando un suo gesto. Desiderano che lui non sia vittima e spettatore passivo di quel momento ritagliato alla realtà, ma che partecipi attivamente, che sia presente, che sia con loro.  
Quel qualcosa nel suo petto che fino a quel momento ha vibrato prepotentemente sotto agli attacchi del loro affetto e della loro dolcezza finalmente si spezza, lasciando un iniziale senso di vuoto dietro di sé. Ma poi Nico lo sente, lento e piacevole, il desiderio montargli nelle ossa e ballargli sui nervi, il bisogno di calore e contatto, di sapere che a questo mondo qualcuno lo desidera _davvero_ , in modo sofferto e viscerale, così come lui per tutti quegli anni ha desiderato che il mare non lo guardasse silenzioso ma urlasse il suo nome.  
« Per favore. » è la flebile supplica che supera a fatica le sue corde vocali, rallentata dalla pece che ancora si annida in qualche angolo del suo petto, ma tanto basta ad entrambi i ragazzi perché le loro mani riprendono a muoversi sulla sua pelle, intrecciandosi e scontrandosi di tanto in tanto, quelle morbide come balsamo di Will che salgono al suo petto e quelle larghe e forti di Jason che scendono alle sue natiche. E Nico si sente di nuovo senza peso, ma al contempo vero e tangibile, mentre Will accarezza un suo capezzolo e lo bacia con dolcezza, le labbra che sfregano le une contro le altre e il proprio sapore che come brezza leggera in una giornata di sole gli danza sulla lingua. Il bacio del figlio di Apollo è diverso da quello di Jason, più leggero e giocoso, quasi dispettoso, come una ninfa che accarezza la sua guancia e scappa ridendo, attendendo dietro ad un albero di essere seguita. Will lo bacia così come muoveva le mani sul suo corpo, poco prima, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, mentre baciare Jason è stato come chiudere gli occhi durante una tempesta, il vento e la pioggia ad accarezzare la pelle.  
E mentre Will vezzeggia il suo petto e le sue labbra, il figlio di Giove porta la bocca al suo sesso per accoglierlo nella propria bocca, facendo nuovamente impazzire le terminazioni nervose del figlio di Ade e portandolo a far esplodere i gemiti nel bacio che sta condividendo con Will.  
Nico ritorna ad essere il ricevente di sentimenti che mai avrebbe sperato anche solo di scorgere, mentre entrambi glieli stanno mostrando in tutta la loro assolutezza. Si sente ebbro dei brividi che gli ballano sulla pelle, del calore che gli si spande nei muscoli e del piacere che gli fa tremare le ossa.  
Un dito di Jason gli accarezza fra le natiche, e Nico si irrigidisce un poco dalla sorpresa. Il pudore e l'imbarazzo cercano di prendere la parola ma la bocca di Will si sposta dalla sua per catturare un suo capezzolo ed entrambi quei sentimenti non hanno più spazio dentro di lui. I suoi muscoli si sciolgono e le mani di Jason ritornano ad accarezzarlo, un suo dito a spingersi lentamente dentro di lui; dovrebbe fare male, dovrebbe incontrare resistenza, ma non accade niente di tutto questo, e Nico comprende con una sinergia di rammarico e sollievo la realtà dei fatti. Ma non ci pensa, spingendo il bacino verso la sua mano e inarcando il petto verso le labbra di Will, andando con una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli che percepisce morbidi e caldi sotto le dita fredde.  
I polpastrelli del figlio di Giove si spingono dentro di lui, ora in coppia, cercando quello spazio che Nico ha deciso di offrire loro, e Nico lo sente chiaramente il desiderio che gli monta dentro, esplodendogli sulla lingua sotto forma di un profondo gemito, desiderio di qualcosa che non sa esattamente specificare.  
Ma in quel omento, la realtà distorta, il figlio di Ade non ha bisogno di darsi spiegazioni, di trovare le parole, perché il suo corpo parla una lingua che sia Will che Jason sanno decifrare e comprendere alla perfezione, muovendosi in base ai suoi bisogni, spostandosi entrambi -non senza smettere di accarezzare e baciare la sua pelle- fino a quando la schiena di Nico non si posa sul corpo tonico di Jason.  
Si sente così piccolo in confronto a lui, gli arti sottili e i fianchi sporgenti, le cicatrici disseminate per tutta la pelle pallida e le ossa della cassa toracica che spingono contro l'epidermide come zampe di ragno. Piccolo anche in confronto a Will, nonostante il suo corpo sia più simile al proprio rispetto a quello del figlio di Giove. Ma questo sentirsi piccolo lo fa sentire al contempo protetto e accudito, entrambi i semidei pronti a difenderlo qualora lui non fosse in grado di farcela da solo, e soltanto in quel caso. La loro presenza non è per lui asfissiante come temeva, non opprimono la sua libertà facendolo sentire incapace di badare a se stesso, ma al contrario sono giusto oltre la linea di confine che separa Nico da entrambi.  
Forse sorride, il figlio di Ade, i muscoli del viso che si tirano quasi dolorosamente in risposta a quel gesto così inusuale, forse sorride dolcemente nel sentire l'erezione di Jason accarezzargli fra le natiche, le sue mani a tenergli i fianchi, mentre le labbra di Will sono al suo collo, le sue dita affusolate ad accarezzare il suo petto, danzando amorevolmente su ogni cicatrice.  
Ed è una conseguenza naturale degli eventi sentire come le mani del figlio di Giove lo alzino con facilità, facendo scivolare la propria erezione al suo interno, i gemiti che vengono strappati con forza dalle corde vocali di un Nico tremante e perso dentro se stesso, dentro il calore dei fremiti che sta sentendo, dentro la dolcezza di quel momento irreale.  
Anche Jason geme con lui, le mani che stringono possessive i suoi fianchi, mentre la sua voce gli scivola sul collo e sull'orecchio quasi graffiando la sua pelle, il suono roco e gutturale di un tuono che annuncia la potenza disastrosa di una tempesta. E Nico freme, ancora, perché quel suono è ambrosia per le sue orecchie, il sapore che si traduce in note vibranti che abbracciano le sue orecchie e colori sgargianti che ammaliano i suoi occhi.  
Quando il figlio di Ade apre gli occhi viene ricompensato dallo sguardo orgoglioso e solare di Will, i suoi occhi come stelle appena nate in un universo al contempo conosciuto ed estraneo, sia vicino che lontano. Nico si sente attirato da quegli occhi, mentre Jason lo sta tenendo per lasciargli il tempo di non essere sopraffatto dalle sensazioni fisiche e di abituarsi alla sua presenza dentro di sé, si sente chiamato come il canto delle sirene, come se quelle iridi fossero la casa di tutto ciò che ha sempre desiderato al mondo.  
Un sentimento simile alla commozione si spinge contro la sua gola.  
« Sei così bello... » mormora il figlio di Apollo, accarezzandogli la guancia con la punta delle dita, spingendo il proprio corpo contro il suo alla tenera ricerca di contatto, « Vorrei che tu potessi guardarti con i miei occhi. I _nostri_ occhi, Nico. Vorrei che tu sentissi la tua voce con le nostre orecchie e percepissi la tua pelle con la nostra. »  
La voce di Will è come carta crespa, sottile e trasparente ma allo stesso momento un po' sofferta, che minaccia di spezzarsi. Pensava che in quanto figlio di Apollo Will avesse ereditato solo le capacità di guarigione, e invece ha anche la poesia nelle parole, la capacità di saperle piegare e rigirare per creare opere d'arte. Ed è in quel momento che lui capisce di non essere l'unico ad avere l'emozione incastrata fra le corde vocali, capisce appieno come sia Will che Jason si sentano sopraffatti dall'emozione e per il solo fatto di essere con lui, in quel momento.  
Forse Nico dovrebbe odiarsi perché tutto quello potrebbe essere realtà quando invece non lo è, ma avrà tempo dopo per nascondersi fra le ombre e coltivare quel sentimento distruttivo nei suoi confronti. Avrà tempo dopo, quando la realtà tornerà ad essere reale per davvero e non onirica come in quel momento; dopo, quando smetterà di sognare che per lui l'amore può essere un'opzione, che non deve sentirsi sbagliato per qualcosa che non può controllare.  
Le sue mani si aggrappano alle spalle di Will mentre il ragazzo si preme addosso a lui tanto da spingere il proprio glande contro la base del membro di Jason, che geme alla sensazione. Si stringe al suo corpo, premendosi contro entrambi, ricerca piano quello spazio per sé che il figlio di Giove ha già trovato. Nico sa che nella realtà non sarebbe in grado di accoglierli entrambi, non così presto, che non potrebbe gettare la testa all'indietro sulla spalla di Jason mentre Will entra in lui, sa benissimo che non gemerebbe così lascivamente e con tanta naturalezza ai loro movimenti.  
Ma si trova in un sogno e tutto è possibile. Per questo trema mentre muove il proprio bacino sui loro membri eretti mentre le loro mani lo accarezzano ovunque, mentre le loro labbra riempiono le sue orecchie di gemiti e dolci parole, complimenti che tolgono ossigeno alla fiamma del suo risentimento e fanno ampliare il suo petto, teneri « Sei bellissimo. » e « Ti desidero. » che spingono le lacrime contro i suoi occhi, mentre il piacere romba nelle sue ossa come un temporale in una giornata di sole, la dura pietra di se stesso trasformata in accogliente e fertile terra, un prato dove la primavera vedrà fiorire germogli e piante dai colori sfavillanti, esplosioni di luce nel buio che si è sempre portato dentro.  
La sua carne trema per un piacere che la propria mente può solo immaginare, le dita si arpionano alla spalla di Will e alla nuca di Jason, sentendo la loro pelle sfregare contro la propria, la loro voce accartocciarsi ed esplodere contro le sue orecchie, i loro movimenti rincorrere un desiderio che proviene solo da dentro Nico.  
E quando la sua mente esplode di bianco, talmente tanti colori da unirsi e confondersi, il figlio di Ade sa di per certo che tutto svanirà a momenti, che non avrà più la consistenza dei corpi di Will e Jason contro la sua pelle, che non si sentirà più amato, desiderato e voluto; si sente come se dentro di lui si fosse spezzato qualcosa, per l'ennesima volta, e mentre apre gli occhi percepisce il proprio sudore contro la pelle, le lenzuola del proprio letto nella cabina tredici attorcigliate attorno al suo corpo.  
Nico si mette seduto, l'eccitazione che gli balla sui nervi e la frustrazione per qualcosa che non crede di meritare attorcigliata attorno alla gola. Le prime luci dell'alba sembra che osino spingersi all'interno della sua cabina, illuminando parzialmente la solitudine che lo circonda, e il figlio di Ade sente il freddo spanderglisi da dentro.  
Forse sono le ombre che tornano a reclamarlo, forse è solo il suo buon senso a dirgli di smetterla di illudersi che qualcuno come lui possa trovare una persona disposta ad amarlo; di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, Nico non può che alzare gli occhi al cielo e riservare parte del suo risentimento per gli dei che, ne è sicuro, osservano divertiti le sue pene.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
